The Toy That Saved the Day / Choreographer Funneh/Credits
The opening and closing credits to the second episode of ROBLOX Family Season 4, The Big Race / The Lochness of the Forest. It aired on November 11, 1997 in the UK and on September 2, 1997 in Canada. Opening Credits CREATED BY Aiyden Prosser In-Episode Credits WRITTEN BY Louise Moon EXECUTIVE PRODUCER-WINDLIGHT Dale Andrews LINE PRODUCER Suzie Gallo DIRECTOR Benoit Duquette Closing Credits BASED ON THE ORIGINAL SERIES BY SOUTHERN TELEVISION AND TVS ORIGINAL IDEA BY Tristyn Prosser DEVELOPED BY Fabienne Gambrette DIRECTOR Sophie Castalgnède EXECUTIVE PRODUCER-SCOTTISH TV Elizabeth Partyka LINE PRODUCER Suzie Gallo WRITERS Shawn Kalb Shelly Hoffman Balthazar Chapuis Robert Pincombe Robert Yates Louis-Martin Pepperall Augusto Zanovello Marie-Caroline Villand Aiyden Prosser Louise Moon Bruce Robb Christophe Poujol Jeff Detsky Muguette Berthelet Patricia Lavoie Christian Tremblay Eddy Fluchon Scott Kraft Manon Berthelet Yvon Tremblay Sarah Musgrave Thor Bishopric Jason Bogdaneris Augusto Zanovello Allen Markuze Monique Bisson Todd Swift STORY EDITOR Stacey Blocker CAST DRACO David Holt LUNAR/RAINBOW Beth Chalmers FUNNEH/GOLD Emma Tate BALLOONY Satomi Hinatsu NEEKO / TORD Aiyden Prosser DAN Rick Jones ACE Lyon Smith EDD Thomas Chick TOM / MATT Brandon Lising VOICE RECORDING SUPERSONICS POST PRODUCTION (CANADA) SAUNDERS AND GORDON (UK) ANIMATION STUDIO AKOM PRESIDENT/EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Nelson Shin VICE PRESIDENT Normand Thauvette STUDIO SUPERVISOR François Vachon PRODUCTION MANAGER Anne-Marie Ugarte EDITOR Robert Ciasnocha STORYBOARD ARTISTS Jean Lacombe Sylvie Lafrance Véronique Denoyelle Gerry Capelle Elie Klimos Julie Kuchlein Zoran Vanjaka Julie Rocheleau Vanessa Isabelle Zhigang Wang 2D DESIGNERS Michel Carbonneau André Seguin RIG Manoj Bhandar COORDINATOR George Calamatas LEAD MODELER and TEXTURES Margarita Meza LEAD GENERALIST 3D Jasmina Vasquez Carmel GENERALIST David Pelkey LEAD LAYOUT Joanne Touchette LAYOUT ARTISTS Janko Dragovic Pascal Brousseau Margarita Meza Emmanuel Suquet ANIMATION DIRECTORS Yannick Montagne Jean Lacombe ANIMATORS Robert Rivard Martin Belisle Felipe Carpinetti Amelie Chaput Oleksandr Cherenkov Luigi Allemano Frédéric Bouchard Julie Kuchlein Michel Lebrun Alexandre Lapointe Marie-Eve Racicot Jean-Pierre Barja Emmanuel Suquet Alexis Rondeau Jose Simbulan Avnija Viyer Benjamin Arcand SUPERVISOR, LIGHTING and COMPOSITING Marie-Éve Richard LIGHTING and COMPOSITING Amer Abourizk Chloe Meesnage Jonathan Albert LEAD PRODUCTION PIPELINE Claude Precourt HEAD OF TECHNOLOGY Sergiu Folea TECHNICAL SUPPORT Mohamed Bachsais Jérémy Blot SOUND DESIGN and SFX EDITING Dominique Bourgouin MUSIC and MUSIC EDITOR Aiyden Prosser SONGS, LYRICS and MUSIC Eloi Painchaud and Jorane POSTPRODUCTION STUDIO Technicolor Creative Services Toronto, Inc. PROJECT MANAGER Andree-Anne Lussier FINAL IMAGE EDITOR Karine Gauthier ASSISTANT IMAGE EDITORS Isabelle Brodeur Felix Beaulieu Mathieu Boulanger COORDINATOR Virginie Neveu MANAGER, IMAGE SERVICES Elizabeth Pelissier TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Stephane Maheux CLEANING and RECORDING PREPARATION Pierre Houde MIXER Isabelle Lussier RECORDING ENGINEERS Julie Dufour Pierre-Yves Drapeau SOUND POST PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Sylvie Mercier Marie-Lou Morin LET'S SING SEGMENT DIRECTORS Claude Precourt Raymond Lebrun Tristyn Prosser EDITOR Mathieu Boulange LEAD 3D GENERALIST Maude Rivard GENERALISTS Victor Groot Florian Mignet Augusto Zanovello LEAD LAYOUT Vanessa Isabelle ANIMATION DIRECTOR Denis Roy LEAD ANIMATOR Denis Herry ANIMATORS Luigi Allemano Samuel Bellerose Antonio Cerdan Julie Kuchlein Justine Rissone Alexis Rondeau Emmanuel Suquet SUPERVISOR, LIGHTING and COMPOSITING Denis Herry LIGHTING and COMPOSITING Gabriel Albert Frédérique Berger Latour Jonathan Boisvert Martin Poirier SONGS, LYRICS and MUSIC Eloi Painchaud and Jorane WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF THE CANADIAN FILM OR VIDEO PRODUCTION TAX CREDIT DISTRIBUTED BY ITEL Windlight / Scottish Television for ITV © 1997 Scottish Television/Windlight Studios All rights reserved Category:Credits Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits From DVDs